powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Kaijuger)
Transformation Devices/Sidearms Gyro Driver The Gyro Driver (ジャイロドライバ|Jairodoraiba) is the belt-like transformation device of the Kamen Sentai Kaijuger. They transform by plugging in their respective keys and pulling the lever. These weapons were created by Libra to help the government counter Gemini. Neo Gun The Neo Gun (ネオガン|Neogan) is the gun-like transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Fighters, it's unknown if they were created alongside the other weapons or by Gemini themselves. Psycho Blaster The Psycho Blaster (サイコブラスター|Saikoburasutā) is the Kaijuger's primary firearm/sword weapon. It is a supernatural blaster that is perfect for long-range attacks. They can also transform the weapon into a katana, that is perfect for close-range attacks. It can preform attacks based on which Kaiju Key is in it. Multi-Use Devices The Kaiju Keys (カイジュキー|Kaijukī) are charger-like collectible devices used by the Kaijugers, they each possess a jewel that are based on their respective Akumo. The Kaijugers can use these keys by placing them in their drivers and weapons. Individual Weapons Drago Saber The Drago Saber (ドラゴンセイバー|Doragonseibā) is a dragon-themed sword and the personal weapon used by Naoki Maehara. It resembles a dragon head that is breathing fire in a sword shape. It is capable of channeling both red and blue fire that causes it's targets to explode. If the Red Kaiju Key is inserted, it's finisher is "Drago Slash". Snow Blaster The Snow Blaster (スノーブラスター|Sunōburasutā) is a yuki-onna/bird-themed blaster and the personal weapon used by Yukiko Kazumi. it's very effective and can shoot bullets made of ice. It's actually a very difficult weapon to use, requiring a user of keen marksmanship, and is perfect for freezing targets both close and long-range. If the Pink Kaiju Key is insterted, it's finisher move is "Frozen Tundra". Samurai Lancer The Samurai Lancer (サムライランサー|Samurairansā) is a shark/samurai-themed katana/lance and personal weapon used by Kenta Makoto. It is the Makoto family sword, and is capable of creating air, water and even flame like moves. It also can turn into a double ended lance with more fire-power. If the Blue Kaiju Key is insterted, it's finisher is "Aqua Destroyer". Smash Cutter The Smash Cutter (スマッシュカッター|Sumasshukattā) is a tiger-themed saw and personal weapon used by Daimon Kobayashi. It is capable of slicing through even steel, it can also create lightning-like slashes and is great for close-range attacks. If the Yellow Kaiju Key is insterted, it's finisher is "Thunder Strike". Techno Smasher The Techno Smasher (テクノスマッシャー|Tekunosumasshā) is a tanuki-themed axe and personal weapon used by Riku Tanaka. It is good in both short and long range attacks but shortens speed. It can perform digital-like slashes and wind-based moves. If the Green Kaiju Key is insterted, it's finisher is "Aero Smash". Vehicles Fire Cross Fire Cross (火災クロス|Kasaikurosu) is the motorcycle used by Naoki Maehara/Blaze Red, it seems to resemble that of a wolf, and goes at extreme speeds. While Naoki uses it the most, the other heroes are more than capable of using it as well.It is highly inspired by the Jungler used by Kamen Rider Amazon. It's headlights seem to change color based on the heroes emotions; *Yellow is normal; *Blue is shock and excitement; *Red is extreme anger. Category:Arsenal Category:Kamen Sentai Kaijuger